Die Zelle nebenan
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/D - Nur Monster um sie herum. Kein Glück, weil es sie verlassen hat, aber den Tod in der Nähe, der ihr die große Liebe genommen hat. Und einen Mann nebenan, der zu denen gehört, die dafür verantwortlich sind. Das ist Hermiones neues Leben in Azkaban.
1. Tag eins, gefangen in Azkaban

**Tag eins, gefangen in Azkaban**

Meine Beine stolpern benommen vor sich hin und zogen meinen schwankenden Körper mit sich. Dass ich dabei nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor, lag einzig und allein daran, dass abgemagerte Skeletthände meine Arme kräftig umfassten und mich somit mit sich zerrten. Die Nebelschleier und das lähmende Gefühl in meinem Kopf waren zu intensiv, um sie neben mir genau zu sehen, doch ich wusste, dass ich von Dementorenhänden festgehalten wurde. Meine Umgebung konnte ich ebenfalls nicht erkennen, dennoch war mir klar, dass sie mich zu meiner Zelle brachten.

Ich war in Azkaban. Dort angekommen, wo Voldemort seine Feinde leiden ließ, bevor sie verrückt wurden und die Dementoren ihnen die Seele nahmen.

Früher hatte mir die Anwesenheit von ihnen nicht sehr viel ausgemacht. Zwar hatte ich mich in ihrer Nähe nie wohl gefühlt und gruselte mich immer, doch in den vielen Jahre des Krieges hatte ich inzwischen so viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen, dass ich heute auch nicht mehr bei Verstand bleiben konnte, sobald sie da waren. Ich war nicht mehr immun gegen ihre Hölle und durchlebte gerade die Eigene in meinem Kopf wieder und wieder. Viele Tränen, viel Blut und die schlimmsten Schmerzen, die ich jemals in meinem Leben gespürt hatte, prasselten als all die vielen schrecklichen Erinnerungen auf mich ein, die ich in den vergangene Jahren angehäuft hatte. Tote Körper mit ausdrucklosen Mienen lagen überall verstreut. Sie waren entstellt, geschändet, mir einmal mehr vertraut, ein andermal weniger und wieder ein anderes Mal _zu_ vertraut.

Vor meinem geistigen Auge tauchte Rons Bild auf. Mit einem weitaufgerissenen linken Auge lag er auf dem Rücken liegend leblos im Schlamm. Das andere war schmerzvoll zusammengepresst, wobei das Lid dabei ungewöhnlich schlapp wirkte. Es rannte daraus ununterbrochen Blut über sein fahles Gesicht herab. Bevor er von Bellatrix Lestrange ermordet wurde, hatte sie ihm das rechte Auge mit ihrem Zauberstab herausgestochen. Ich war so schockiert und starr vor Angst gewesen, dass ich Ron nicht rechtzeitig helfen konnte. Stattdessen stand ich einfach nur so da und musste es mit ansehen.

Bei dieser Erinnerung drehte sich plötzlich mein Magen um. Eine bittere Flüssigkeit kroch meine Kehle hinauf. Ich besaß nicht die Kraft mich gegen das Ekelgefühl zu wehren und verlor nun auch den schwachen Halt, den mir meine Beine noch gegeben hatten. Meine Knie krachten schmerzvoll auf den harten Betonboden und ich übergab mich, während die Dementoren immer noch erbarmungslos meine Arme umfasst hielten. Sie schleiften mich auf den Knien weiter und ich spürte angewidert, wie ich mit meinen Jeansbeinen durch mein eigenes Erbrochenes gezerrt wurde.

Irgendwann beruhigte sich mein Magen wieder. Aus der Ferne konnte ich ein Klirren vernehmen und nahm schwach wahr, wie der Druck um meine Arme verstärkt wurde. Sie hievten mich mit einem kräftigen Schwung vorwärts und ließen mich los. Ich war zu benommen, um mich abzufangen, bevor ich mit dem Körper auf den Boden krachte. Etwas stach mir dabei ins Gesicht, kratze an meiner Haut und federte gleichzeitig meinen Aufprall etwas ab. Doch der war immer noch so schmerzhaft, dass sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Jetzt war der letzte Schutzwall entgültig gebrochen. Die Eiseskälte der Dementoren ließ mich erschaudern und die Ohnmacht nahm mich erneut mit auf eine Reise durch die schlimmsten Augenblicke meiner Vergangenheit.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich einen schrecklichen Drogentrip hinter mir. Zumindest war ich mir sicher, dass man sich danach wohl so fühlte. Ich konnte mich kaum bewegen. Mein Körper war taub und alle meiner Glieder schmerzten. Auf dem Boden lag eine dünne Strohschicht. Die Halme hatten sich in meine Haut gebohrt und sie leicht, und an manchen Stellen sogar etwas blutig, gekratzt. Es war so kalt, dass ich fröstelnd mit den Zähnen vor mich hinklapperte. Meine Umgebung war in ein düsteres Licht getaucht. Es befanden sich keine Fackeln an den Wänden, doch ein fahles Licht, das nur dem Mond gehören konnte, drang aus den hochgelegenen kleinen Fensterspalten herein. Ich musste nicht erkennen, dass ich mich hinter schmiedeeisernen dicken Gitterstäben befand, eingesperrt, wie ein Raubtier in einem Käfig, um zu wissen, wo ich mich befand: Azkaban.

Die Todesser hatten mich am 25. Oktober den Dementoren ausgehängt. Ich konnte mich kaum daran erinnern, was seit dieser Zeit geschehen war. Das Datum fühlte sich in meinem Kopf so an, als wären Monate vergangen, doch es könnte auch nur einige Stunden her sein. Schrieben wir noch das Jahr 2001? Bereits jetzt hatte ich mein Gefühl für die Zeit vollkommen verloren.

Leichte Panik stieg in mir auf. Eigentlich war ich fest entschlossenen gewesen bei Verstand zu bleiben. Ich wollte hier ausharren, an meiner Hoffnung auf Harry festhalten, dass er es schaffen würde, diesen leibhaftigen Teufel von Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen. Sie sollte mich aufrecht halten und bereits jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was in der Anwesenheit der Dementoren alles geschehen war. Der Gedanke, dass ich noch nicht mal am Anfang meiner Gefangenschaft stark genug war, um nicht verrückt zu werden, ließ mich resignieren.

Unwillkürlich rannten mir Tränen aus den Augen. Meine Hände krallten sich in das Stroh und ich drückte mein Gesicht darin hinein, obwohl das Gefühl darauf unangenehm war. Laut schluchzte ich vor mich hin. Ich beweinte mich in meiner Gefangenschaft, den ersten Toten, den dieser schreckliche Krieg gekostet hatte und dessen Verlust mir bereits das Herz zerrissen hatte – Ron – und all die anderen geliebten Menschen, die ich in den letzten Jahren verloren hatte: meine Eltern, die abgedrehte Luna, den liebenswerten Fred, die gerechte Professor McGonagall, viele Schulkameraden aus Hogwartszeiten, Bekannte und Freunde, die an meiner Seite gekämpft hatten; beweinte die Zeit, in der man viele Verluste hinnehmen hatte müssen und enttäuscht, verraten und hintergegangen wurde. Der Krieg dauerte bereits drei Jahre an und immer noch war kein Ende in Sicht.

Es fühlte sich verdammt falsch an, mit gerade einmal 22 bereits so viele schreckliche Dinge miterlebt zu haben. Ich war in diesen Krieg hineingeboren. So sehr ich versuchte die Erinnerungen an die glücklichen Zeiten festzuhalten, in denen alles noch in Ordnung war, gelang es mir immer weniger mich daran zu erinnern. Es gab nur das schreckliche Leid, das viele Blut und noch viel mehr Tote.

„Sei still", krächzte jemand schwach. Erst, nachdem sich die Stimme einige Male wiederholt hatte und dabei fester geworden war, nahm ich sie endlich wahr.

Ich horchte auf und versuchte mein Weinen zu unterdrücken, um mich auf die Stimme zu konzentrieren. Wer hat das gesagt? Durch die vielen Tränen hatte ich Schluckauf bekommen. Mein Körper zitterte und während ich mich aufrecht hinsetzte, hickste ich ununterbrochen vor mich hin. Zum ersten Mal warf ich einen genaueren Blick auf meine Zelle und die anderen um mich herum. Jede war ein Käfig, so dass man einen vollkommen freien Blick auf die anderen Gefangenen hatte. Wir waren hier wirklich wie Raubtiere eingekesselt.

Mein Herz schlug schneller, als die Stimme erneut sprach: „Du nervst".

Schnell drehte ich meinen Kopf, um in jeden Käfig, der sich in meiner Nähe befand, einen Blick hineinwerfen zu könnten. Soweit ich das im schwachen Mondlicht erkennen konnte, war der mir direkt gegenüber leer – genauso wie der mir rechts schräg gegenüber. Auf der linken Schrägseite schnarchte ein Mann mit langem dunklen Bart und verfilzten Haaren vor sich hin. Seine Mähne ließ nur schwer einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu, sodass ich nicht erkennen konnte, ob ich ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. Neben mir saß ein kleiner gräulicher Mann in der Ecke gekauert und hatte die Beine fest an seinen Körper gezogen. Zum ersten Mal registrierte ich, dass auch er die ganze Zeit sprach. Ständig murmelte er leise Worte vor sich hin und wiegte sich dabei langsam hin und her. Auch ihn erkannte ich nicht. Erschreckend war allerdings, dass er genau das Bild von sich gab, wovor mir so graute. Würde ich auch in einigen Tagen so dasitzen und vielleicht nicht einmal wissen wer ich bin?

Sirius Black hatte Jahre in Azkaban verbracht ohne verrückt zu werden. Ihn hat der Gedanke aufrecht gehalten, Rache an dem Mord seiner besten Freunde zu üben. Woran konnte ich mich festhalten? Und außerdem gab es noch die wichtige Tatsache, dass Sirius nie jemandem etwas angetan hatte. Der Krieg hat Morde von mir verlangt. Gleichgültig wie böse die Absichten der Menschen gewesen waren, die durch meine Hände ihr Leben lassen mussten – ich war nicht mehr unschuldig.

„Ich muss mir den die ganze Zeit anhören. Vorne schreit auch noch ständig einer. Wenn du mit deinem Gejammer so weitermachst, dann ist wirklich das Maß voll", raunte die Stimme wieder.

Ich zuckte zusammen, riss meinen Blick von dem Verrückten los und wandte meinen Kopf zur letzten verbleibenden Zelle, links von mir, um. Erst nach einigen Sekunden entdeckte ich einen Mann, der dort im Stroh lag. Er hatte seine Arme hinter den Kopf verschränkt und sah zu mir her. Nur schemenhaft konnte ich seine Umrisse in der Dunkelheit erkennen und sah lediglich wie schmutzig und zerrissen sein helles Hemd war, das wahrscheinlich einmal weiß gewesen war.

Sein Blick ruhte nur kurz auf mir. Er seufzte, wahrscheinlich erleichtert darüber, dass ich endlich still war, und drehte seinen Kopf wieder Richtung Decke.

Erst zögerte ich, jedoch sagte ich mir im gleichen Moment, dass hier niemand schlechter als Voldemort sein kann, wenn der selbst es für nötig sah, diese Person einzusperren. Irgendwie musst ich erst meine Furcht vor den Gefangenen ablegen. Die eigentlichen Verbrecher waren aus Azkaban schon längst verschwunden und liefen jetzt frei auf der Straße herum.

Plötzlich sah ich in diesem Mann den rettenden Anker, der mich vor dem Wahnsinn in diesem Gefängnis bewahren konnte. Er schien noch bei Verstand zu sein. Mit ihm konnte man sich sicherlich über normale Dinge unterhalten.

Langsam robbte ich durch das Stroh und setzte mich vor die Gitterstäbe, die unsere Zellen voneinander trennten. Ich klammerte meine Hände an die Stäbe und drückte mich dicht daran, als würde mich jeder weitere Millimeter Welten vom Wahnsinn entfernen. „Wer bist du?"

Als ich mein Gekrächze hörte, erschrak ich selbst. Ich räusperte mich. Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich meine Stimme bereits so lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte. In meinen Ohren klang es, als hätte dies gerade eine vollkommen Fremde gesagt.

Der Mann im Stroh stöhnte genervt auf. „Du sollst still sein", murmelte er verärgert. „Ich möchte schlafen."

„Nein, bitte", rief ich flehend. Mir wären beinahe wieder die Tränen gekommen. Der Gedanke, dass vielleicht die einzige Person, mit der man reden konnte, nicht mit einem reden wollte, löste Panik in mir aus. „Du scheinst normal zu sein. Bitte, rede mit mir. Ich möchte nicht ..."

Mein Blick huschte wieder zu dem verwirrten Mann auf der anderen Seite, der immer noch wirren Unsinn vor sich hin murmelte.

„Das hat nicht Azkaban aus ihm gemacht", erwiderte der Mann aus der linken Zelle gelassen. Anscheinend war er meinem Blick gefolgt. „Er war bereits so, bevor er hierher kam. Wahrscheinlich wurde er solange gefoltert, bis er verrückt wurde."

Je öfter er seine Stimme benutzte, desto besser klang sie und wurde mir gleichzeitig auch seltsam vertraut. Mein Herz schlug erneut schneller. Teils panisch, teils freudig sah ich ihn wieder an und versuchte angestrengt die Konturen seines Gesichts besser zu erkennen. Der schwache Lichtstrahl, der aus seinem Fenster hereinfiel, half jedoch lediglich dabei, den leichten Bartansatz auf seiner hellen Haut wahrzunehmen.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte ich ihn zögerlich. „Deine Stimme ... ich glaube, ich habe sie schon einmal gehört."

Er sah mich kurz stumm an und setzte sich nach einigen Sekunden krächzend aufrecht ins Stroh. „Schon möglich", erwiderte er schließlich. „Es kann sein, dass ich dich schon einmal gefoltert habe."

Der Schock fuhr mir durch alle Glieder, als wäre mir gerade ein kräftiger Stromschlag durch den ganzen Körper gejagt. Ich stieß mich zurück und hätte es fast nicht geschafft, mich auf meinen Handflächen nach hinten abzufangen.

Mir gegenüber kicherte der Mann hämisch vor sich hin. „Ich wusste, dass du kein Todesser bist."

„Aber du schon?" Obwohl ich mich bereits so viele Anhängern Voldemorts mutig gestellt hatte, konnte ich ihm gegenüber die Angst nicht aus meiner Stimme bannen. Dabei sollte ich mir eigentlich bei ihm am sichersten sein, dass er mir nichts tun würde. Saß er doch genauso wie ich eingesperrt in einem dieser Käfige.

„Jetzt, da du weißt, dass ich einer bin, hältst du dann endlich die Klappe? Wir können uns später mal die Zeit miteinander vertreiben. Ich hatte schon lange keine Frau mehr. Allerdings möchte ich jetzt schlafen." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, lehnte er sich wieder ins Stroh zurück.

Seine Bemerkung jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich ernst meinte, doch riet mir meine innere Stimme, dass ich mich von den Gitterstäben zu seinem Käfig fern halten sollte.

„Wer bist du?" Ich konnte dennoch nicht meine verdammte Neugierde zügeln. Inzwischen wusste ich mehr denn je, dass ich ihn kannte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er ein Todesser war, bestätigte das. Es gab sicherlich nicht mehr viele Todesser, denen ich in den letzten drei Jahren nicht begegnet war.

Der Mann seufzte erneut und stand unter einem schwerfälligem Stöhnen auf. Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Gitterstäbe zu und kniete sich dann auf meine Höhe herab. Nachdem sich meine Augen an die plötzliche Nähe zu seinem Gesicht gewöhnt hatten und ich sie nicht mehr zusammen kneifen musste, um etwas zu erkennen, bemerkte ich, dass er mir wirklich bekannt vorkam. Ich vergaß meine Vorsicht vollkommen und kam ebenfalls näher an ihn heran. Mein Atmen stockte. Mit überraschten Mienen sahen wir uns gegenseitig an. Draco Malfoy hatte mich ebenfalls erkannt.

Sicherlich hatte ich seit mehr als einem Jahr Malfoy nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn mit kurzem gepflegtem Haar, glatt rasiert, einer edlen Blässe, arroganten Gesichtszügen und weit weniger schmutzigeren Kleidern in Erinnerung. Dass Azkaban kein Kurort für gestresste Todesser war, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Inzwischen war sein Haar länger geworden und fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht und mittlerweile war ihm auch ein kurzer Bart gewachsen. Früher musste man ihm lediglich ins Gesicht sehen und wusste bereits, dass sich Malfoy für etwas besseres hielt. Jetzt konnte ich in ihm den stolzen reichen Sohn einer berühmten und blutreinen Zauberfamilie nicht mehr entdecken. Stattdessen sah er müde, mitgenommen und ausgezerrt aus. Seine Hautfarbe war mittlerweile so blass, dass er fast schon krank wirkte.

„Granger", murmelte er erschöpft, nachdem er die Überraschung überwunden hatte. „Du bist das."

Malfoy sah mich kurz für ein paar stille Sekunden emotionslos an, dann wandte er sich von mir ab und legte sich seufzend wieder zurück auf seinen Platz im Stroh. Ich konnte im schwachen Lichtschein erkennen, wie er erneut seine Augen schloss.

Das war alles. Keine spöttelnde Bemerkung, keine Beleidigung – ich bleib weiterhin überrascht und verharrte an den Gitterstäben. Allerdings, wieso sollte er sich auch mit solchen Dingen auseinander setzten, wenn er ebenfalls in Azkaban saß und man ihm deutlich ansehen konnte, dass er am Rande seiner Kräfte war?

Nachdenklich starrte ich ihn an und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich zuletzt etwas von Malfoy gehört hatte. Im Sommer, vor etwa vier Monaten. Es hieß, er habe Verrat begangen und daraufhin verschwand er spurlos. Eigentlich hatten wir angenommen, dass das nur ein billiger Trick von Voldemort war, um uns vor dem gefährlichen Todesser in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass an diesem Verrat wohl doch etwas dran zu sein schien. Lange Zeit war Malfoy Voldemorts „Wunderwaffe" gewesen. Ein genauso ergebener Todesser, wie auch einst sein Vater vor dessen Tod, nur zu weit mehr fähig.

Es war merkwürdig. Ich wusste, wie gefährlich Malfoy war. Ich wusste, dass er viele schreckliche Dinge begangen hatte. Eigentlich sollte ich mich auf die andere Seite meiner Zelle setzten und still darauf hoffen, dass ich nicht verrückt werden würde, bis Harry den Kampf gegen Voldemort endlich gewann. Ich sollte still sein und dafür beten diese Hölle heil zu überstehen. Allerdings hatten Malfoy und ich uns noch nie als Feinde einander gegenüber gestanden und in gewisser Weise standen wir beide ja jetzt auf der selben Seite – auch, wenn der jeweils andere eine persönliche Antipathie gegen den anderen hegte. Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, ich würde einen alten Schulkameraden wiedersehen, als den Verbündeten Voldemorts.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte ich ihn und hoffte dabei, er würde mir antworten.

Malfoy seufzte gequält und drehte mir demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Mit anderen Worten forderte er mich dazu auf, die Klappe zu halten.

Ich konnte ihn nur entgeistert anstarren. Irgendwie spürte ich plötzlich tief in mir Wut hoch kriechen. Jetzt, da er festgestellt hatte, dass ich Hermione Granger war, ein Schlammblut, hielt er es nicht mehr für nötig, mit mir zu reden? Dabei musste er sich im Grunde doch ebenfalls nach jemanden sehnen, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte. Ganz klar lag es daran, dass ich nicht seinen persönlichen Vorstellungen entsprach. Es war einfach lächerlich. Sie saßen beide in Azkaban und trotzdem konnte er sich immer noch nicht von diesem narzisstischen Gedankengut trennen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich vielleicht nicht deinen Wünschen entspreche, aber ich möchte in diesem verdammten Gefängnis _nicht_ geisteskrank werden." Ich gab mir nicht sonderlich viel Mühe meine Gereiztheit zu unterdrücken. Automatisch griff ich wieder nach den Gitterstäben und drückte mich dagegen, als würden meine Worte dadurch eine noch bessere Wirkung erzielen. „Wenn ich mit _dir_ reden möchte, dann redest du gefälligst auch mit _mir_. Mit wem hast du denn hier deine letzte Unterhaltung geführt? Etwa mit dem Verrückten neben mir? Oder dem langbärtigen Schnarcher? Vielleicht sogar mit dir selbst? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass der Wahnsinn _auch_ schon an deine Tür klopft!"

Malfoy beachtete mich dieses Mal. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um. Im Schein des Mondlichts konnte ich erkennen, wie er seine Augen hasserfüllt verengte. Ich konnte sie fast schon blitzen sehen.

„Hör zu, du elendiges Schlammblut", zischte er. „Ich möchte schlafen und dir würde ich empfehlen, das selbe zutun, wenn du unbedingt bei Verstand bleiben willst. Es ist Nacht. Die Dementoren gehen tagsüber fast nicht nach draußen. Dazu ist es ihnen sogar jetzt noch zu hell und warm. Wenn sie am Tag wiederkommen, kannst du dich auf einen wahren Albtraum gefasst machen. Du kannst nicht richtig schlafen, siehst ständig schlimme Dinge, die dich zum Schreien und Weinen bringen können und es ist unerträglich kalt. Damit kann man nur fertig werden, wenn man nachts schlafen kann. Andernfalls schafft es dein Verstand wirklich nicht, all diese Dinge zu bewältigen."

Malfoy sah mich noch ein letztes Mal böse an und drehte sich dann erneut in Schlafposition auf die Seite. Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt. Ich konnte nur ungläubig seinen Rücken betrachten und wiederholte seine Worte wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf. Erst allmählich wurde mir dabei bewusst, dass es gar nicht so dumm war, was er mir gerade gesagt hatte. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass er sogar verdammt Recht hatte und ich – klug wie ich doch eigentlich war – das noch gar nicht von diesem Punkt aus betrachtet hatte.

Nun gut, dann eben nicht. Zu einem „Danke" konnte ich mich allerdings nicht überwinden. Im Grunde ging es ihm ja nicht um mich, sondern eigentlich nur um sich selbst.

Ich zwang mich den Blick von Malfoys Rücken zu wenden und krabbelte zur einzigen Mauer meiner Zelle. Es war die dunkelste Ecke, da der Mondschein hier nicht hereinbrach. Hier legte ich mich gegen die Wand und versuchte es mir auf dem harten Stroh so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Wieder stachen und kratzten die Halme gegen meine Haut. Es würde nicht einfach werden zu schlafen. Krampfhaft schloss ich meine Augen und hoffte darauf, dass der Schlaf mich dennoch bald finden würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

_Ich hoffe der erste Teil hat euch gefallen. Wie viele Kapitel diese Fanfiction haben wir, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Allerdings wird es keine sehr lange Geschichte werden. Vielleicht knapp (unter) zehn. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr. :)  
__Eure Tanya :D_


	2. Tag zwei, mein Platz in der Hölle

_Hallo ihr Lieben und wow, was für eine Überraschung, ja, es gibt tatsächlich ein zweites Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen wie schwer ich mich damit getan habe. Das hat man vielleicht lediglich an der langen Wartezeit gemerkt. :P_

_In der Hoffnung, dass ihr diese Geschichte noch nicht vergessen habt, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Soweit für den Inhalt angebracht._

_Ich freue mich wie immer über Kommentare. :3_

_Liebe Grüße, Tanya_

* * *

**Tag zwei, mein Platz in der Hölle**

„_Hermione? – Hermione? – Hermione? – Sieh mich gefälligst an!"_

_Plötzlich spürte ich eine harte Ohrfeige und erschrak dabei so sehr, dass ich für einen Moment meine Tränen vollkommen vergaß. Schockiert starrte ich zu Ron empor. Er hatte mich tatsächlich geschlagen – und es tat ihm nicht leid. Mit harter und entschlossener Miene sah er mich an und ich konnte an seinen erhitzten Wangen erkennen, dass er furchtbar aufgewühlt war. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und vermischten sich mit den rußigen Flecken in seinem Gesicht. _

„_Nur, weil wir Harry verloren haben, ist er nicht tot!", rief Ron energisch und packte mich an den Schultern. Unsanft zog er mich wieder auf die Beine, nachdem ich mich einfach auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen und dort zu weinen begonnen hatte. Ich schwankte und wäre erneut fast hingefallen, doch Ron fing mich rechtzeitig um die Taille auf. „Du weiß doch wie zäh er ist! Wir werden ihn finden und dann erledigen wir dieses Arschloch von Voldemort!"_

_Mit zitterndem Kinn nickte ich, glaubte aber nicht wirklich, was er da sagte. Genauso wenig wie ich glaubte, dass Ron selbst sehr überzeugt davon war. Es jagte mir jedoch Respekt ein, dass er zum ersten Mal nicht derjenige war, der aus der Fassung geriet und die Nerven verlor. Normalerweise behielt ich die Ruhe. _

_Mit dieser hirnrissigen Aktion, nur zu dritt Voldemorts Festung zu stürmen – ohne den Orden des Phönix und vor allem ohne einen Plan – war ich von Anfang an nicht einverstanden gewesen. Mehrere Todesser waren gleichzeitig im Ausland gesichtet worden und von Voldemort wusste man, dass er ebenfalls auf einen Schutzwall, der das Apparieren und Disapparieren verbot, zurückgriff. Trotz eines konkreten Plans, hatten wir lange im menschenleeren Hogsmeade auf unseren Einsatz gewartet – auf die Nacht, in der wir endlich zuschlagen konnten – nur, um dann festzustellen, dass es eine Falle war. Voldemorts Festung wimmelte nur so von Todessern und Dementoren und sie alle jagten uns jetzt durch die alten Gemäuer der ehemaligen Zauberschule Hogwarts._

_Der Krieg hatte uns leichtsinnig gemacht. Das ständige Überleben hat uns das Gespür für die eigentliche Gefahr geraubt und uns glauben lassen, wir könnten alles schaffen. Laut der Prophezeiung brauchte es nur Harry um Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen, also dachten wir, wir bräuchten die anderen nicht. Mit dem Vertrauen war es in diesen Zeiten sowieso eine schwierige Sache und wir hatten so viele Dinge zu dritt gemeistert. Obwohl uns eigentlich hätte klar sein müssen, dass unser Vorhaben Irrsinn war, waren wir auch viel zu oft glimpflich davon gekommen, so dass wir wirklich heikle Situationen, die uns möglicherweise überfordern würden, nicht mehr einschätzen konnten._

_Unser einziger Vorteil war der, dass wir durch Harrys Karte der Rumtreiber Geheimgänge kannten, von denen wir hofften, dass all die anderen sie nicht auch während ihrer Schulzeit entdeckt hatten. Ron und ich hatten es geschafft, uns zurück zur einäugigen Hexe durchzukämpfen, allerdings konnte ich nicht mehr rekonstruieren, wie uns das gelungen war. _

_Irgendwie hatten wir es einfach geschafft und nun waren wir hier. Nur wir beide – ohne Harry. Ich ohne Zauberstab. Ron mit verstauchtem Fuß. Wir waren in unserer persönlichen Hölle, die vor einigen Jahren noch unser sicheres Zuhause und der schönste Ort auf Erden war._

„_Wir müssen ihn finden", stieß ich hervor. Was vielleicht todesmutig klang, war in Wahrheit nur der Versuch, nicht meine nackte Angst zu zeigen. Im Grunde wusste ich nicht einmal, ob ich in es überhaupt über mich brachte das sichere Versteck der einäugigen Hexe verlassen zu können._

_Ron sah mich mit einem zögerlichen Blick an. „Du bleibst dir", entschied er schließlich._

„_Was?", erwiderte ich und musste mich bemühen nicht hysterisch zu werden. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du kannst ja nicht mal richtig laufen!"_

„_Und du hast _keinen_ Zauberstab!" _

„_Vergiss es. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage." Die Tatsache, dass Ron diese Rettet-Harry-Aktion alleine durchziehen wollte, lehnte ich so entschieden ab, dass ich dabei meine Angst etwas vergessen konnte. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich mutiger als ich war und warf entschlossen einen Blick aus dem Geheimversteck. Dahinter schien der Korridor leer zu sein._

„_Hermione!" Ron griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich energisch zurück. Vielleicht etwas grober als eigentlich beabsichtigt. „Lass das. Du hast keinen Zauberstab! Wenn wir getrennt werden, bis du vielleicht verloren!"_

_Doch ob ich nun mitkam oder nicht spielte plötzlich keine Rolle mehr. Vor dem Geheimgang erklangen zwei laute Stimmen. Vielleicht war der Korridor doch nicht so leer gewesen, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Eine schallende, fast irre Lache erklang und gab uns zu verstehen, dass definitiv nicht Harry unser ungebetener Gast war. Ich hatte eine düstere Befürchtung. Ron und ich tauschten einen alarmierenden Blick, als sich die Tür langsam öffnete. Wir entschieden im selben Moment, dass wir einen Kampf so nicht schaffen würden. Sie waren mindestens zu zweit und ich unbewaffnet._

_Wir begannen zu rennen. Ein kleiner Vorsprung blieb uns immerhin. Mit seinem verstauchten Fuß stolperte Ron mehr vor sich hin, als das er lief. Ich konnte die Qual in seinem Gesicht erkennen und wie sehr er sich wünschte aufzugeben. Er keuchte und ätzte mit schmerzverzerrter Miene vor sich hin. Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn am Arm zu packen und noch energischer voranzuziehen. Ich kam mir barbarisch vor, aber ich hing an unserem Leben. Vielleicht mehr noch an seinem, als an meinem eigenen._

_Hinter uns konnte ich hören, dass die Todesser nun den Geheimgang betreten hatten. Es war definitiv auch Bellatrix Lestrange, die hinter und her war. Ihr verrücktes Gelächter schallte in den Gängen in einer Lautstärke wider, die einem eine Gänsehaut über dem ganzen Körper jagte._

„_Wir kriegen euch!", zwitscherte sie fröhlich. „Lauft nur, lauft, meine Kinderchen. Wir holen euch!"_

_Dann rief Bellatrix noch etwas. Mir zog es schmerzvoll den Magen zusammen, als ich begriff, dass es ein Zauber war. Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick über meine Schulter. Rote Funken schossen auf uns zu. Ich zog Ron noch grober neben mir her. Er japste meinen Namen und ich spürte, wie sehr er bereits am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Selten war ich so panisch gewesen. Der Zauber verfehlte uns und traf die Decke des Tunnels. Ich hörte wie das Gestein bei dem Aufprall leicht bröckelte. Entweder würde sie uns mit ihrem Zauberstab erwischen oder der Tunnel krache über unseren Köpfen zusammen. Beide Vorstellungen empfand ich als nicht sehr angenehm. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Horrorfilm gefangen. Bellatrix Lestrange war wie aus einer schaurigen Geschichte entsprungen, die Muggelkindern zu hören bekommen._

_Ich riss Ron seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und schoss ebenfalls einen Zauber in ihre Richtung. Es hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, weil es nicht mein eigener Zauberstab war. Der Fluch war lediglich schwach und verpuffte auch, noch ehe er die beiden Todesser erreicht hatte. Ich versuchte es ein weiteres Mal. Energischer und mit all meiner Wut und Angst. Immer wieder schoss ich Flüche in ihre Richtung und Bellatrix und der andere Todesser – mittlerweile hatte ich erkannt, dass sie wirklich nur zu zweit waren, aber das waren bereits zwei Todesser zu viel – schossen Flüche zurück. _

_Der Abstand zwischen uns wurde immer kleiner. Manchmal traf ich dadurch auch, aber im Grunde war das ein schlechtes Zeichen, denn meine Zauber wurden nicht stärker und lösten keine große Wirkung aus. Ron konnte kaum mehr, mir tat auch bereits alles weh und ich war am Rande meiner Kräfte. Wenn wir nicht endlich am Ausgang ankommen würden, dann, wusste ich, würden wir es nicht schaffen._

_Es schien noch eine weitere Unendlichkeit zu dauern, bis wir wirklich den Ausgang erreichten und wir in den Honigtopf schlüpfen konnten. Mittlerweile war es ein Leichtes in den Süßigkeitenladen zu gelangen, denn durch die Nähe zu Hogwarts war Hogsmeade nun fast wie ausgestorben. Der Honigtopf war inzwischen nur noch verwüstet und verstaubt und man lief hier höchstens Ratten und Spinnen über den Weg. _

_Als wir aus dem Tunnel kamen, wäre Ron fast vor Schmerz zusammengebrochen. Ich fehlte darum, er möge noch etwas durchhalten und zog ihn weiter unerbittlich mit mir. Gerne wäre ich appariert, aber ich war selbst so erschöpft, dass das sicherlich nicht gut ausgegangen wäre. Uns blieb in diesem Moment nur die Möglichkeit uns zu verstecken. Ich versuchte die Hintertür mit einem Zauber zu verbarrikadieren, jedoch war ich mir sicher, dass wir dadurch nur wenige Minuten gewinnen würden. Dasselbe machte ich auch mit dem Haupteingang des Süßigkeitenladens._

„_W-o willst du hin?", keuchte Ron und erzitterte durch die ungewohnte Kälte draußen. _

_Ich fühlte mit ihm. Es war November und die ersten kalten Tage kündigten den Winter an. Vielleicht war es aber auch unser Glück, dass es heute sehr neblig war und Bellatrix und dem anderen Todesser fiel es dann schwerer, unserer Fährte zu folgen. _

„_Zur Heulenden Hütte!" Ich hatte nicht lange über unser Ziel nachgedacht. Mir fiel kein sichereres Versteck als die Heulende Hütte ein, allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, ob es überhaupt ein sicheres Versteck war. Ich dachte mit schmerzlichem Gefühl an Harry, als Ron und ich uns unbeirrt auf den Weg zur Hütte machten. Ich hatte das Gefühl ihn im Stich zu lassen und hoffte, nein, flehte sogar schon zu Merlin, dass es im gerade gut ging, wo auch immer er sich in Hogwarts befand, und er sicher aus dem Schloss rauskam._

_Wir waren nicht weit gekommen, als hinter uns ein lauter Knall ertönte. Ich traute mich nicht, einen Blick über meine Schulter zu werfen, um der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatten die beiden Todesser meinen Zauber am Honigtopf gebrochen. Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als ich ihre Stimmen wieder hörte. Bis zur Heulenden Hütte war es noch ein gutes Stück, meine Hoffnung sank von Sekunde zu Sekunde, dass wir das schaffen würden und Bellatrix' Lockgesänge wurden immer lauter und frohlockender. Mittlerweile hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es ihr nicht nur einen Heidenspaß bereitete, sondern sich die beiden absichtlich so viel Zeit ließen. _

„_Her-mione?", stöhnte Ron und versuchte meine Hände abzuschütteln, um meinem Griff zu entkommen. „Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr."_

„_Ron, bitte tu mir den Gefallen, mach jetzt nicht schlapp. Halt noch durch!", sagte ich verzweifelt und konnte dabei nicht verhindern, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ich weigerte mich ihn loszulassen und zerrte ihn weiter._

„_Bitte", zischte Ron flehend._

_Ich wollte erneut wiedersprechen, als mich plötzlich etwas brutal in den Rücken traf, von Ron losriss und durch die Luft schleuderte. Hart landete ich der Länge nach auf dem schlammigen Boden. Für ein paar Minuten lag ich wie gelähmt da und konnte nicht mal meine Finger bewegen. Mir dröhnte lediglich noch immer Rons Schrei in den Ohren, als ich durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Ich wusste, dass ich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kommen musste, aber es gelang mir erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mich wieder aufzuraffen. Als ich mit wackligen Beinen aufstand, hatte ich das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen. Meine Finger versuchten den Zauberstab zu umfassen, denn ich vor kurzem noch in meiner Hand gehabt hatte, doch als ich sie schloss blieb sie leer. Er war mir wohl aus der Hand gefallen._

_Meine Sinne erholten sich allmählich wieder und ich begriff, dass ich immer noch Rons Schreie hörte, die dieses Mal jedoch nicht in meinem Kopf wiederhallten. Ich wandte mich um, bereit, mich jeden Moment mit bloßen Händen auf die Todesser zu stürzen, doch mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Ich war wie schockgefroren, allerdings blieben mir auch nicht einmal ein paar Sekunden um überhaupt zu reagieren. _

_Ich sah gerade noch wie sich Ron vor Schmerz auf dem Boden krümmte und die Hände vors Gesicht presste. Blut rann über seine Finger und tropfte auf den Boden. Bellatrix lachte vor Vergnügen kalt auf und machte einen schnellen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab. Ich hörte nur meinen eigenen Schrei, wurde geblendet von dem grellen Grün das die neblige Nacht erhellte und spürte, wie meine Beine nachgaben, als Rons lebloser Körper ebenfalls zu Boden sackte._

_Rons Gesicht war über und über voll Schlamm und Blut. Sein linkes Auge war weitaufgerissen, als wäre er von diesem Moment überrascht worden und seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war blutverschmiert. Wie betäubt glitt mein Blick zu Bellatrix' Zauberstab hinüber. Ich konnte sogar aus der Entfernung von drei Metern sehen, dass auch Blut daran heruntertropfte. Definitiv Rons Blut. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich das Auge ausgestochen … mit ihrem Zauberstab._

_Und sie hatte ihn tatsächlich umgebracht. Mir meine Liebe und den wertvollsten Menschen auf Erden genommen. _

_Mir wurde übel. Ich schmeckte ein bitteres und ekelhaftes Gefühl meine Kehle hinaufkriechen und konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren mich zu übergeben. Ron. Ron. Ron. In meinem Kopf dröhnte nur sein Namen, ich begriff überhaupt nicht in welcher Gefahr ich mich eigentlich noch befand. Viel zu weit entfernt um es richtig wahrzunehmen, hörte ich, wie eine vertraute Stimme meinen Namen rief. Genauso weit entfernt spürte ich eine Berührung an meinem Arm. Mich hüllte aber bereits Schwärze ein, als sich mein Magen erneut umdrehte._

* * *

Ich schreckte keuchend und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf. Es kratzte an meinen Armen und ich war vollkommen verschwitzt, fühlte jedoch lediglich eisige Kälte in mir. Erst nach ein paar stillen Minuten, in denen ich merkwürdigerweise durch ein Gitterfenster ins Mondlicht blickte, begriff ich, wo ich mich eigentlich befand und warum Gitter an diesem Fenster angebracht waren.

Azkaban. Immer noch. Und gerade hatte ich wohl im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einen Dementoren-Albtraum hinter mich gebracht und Rons Tod, den schlimmsten Albtraum meines Lebens noch einmal durchlebt. Es musste jetzt wohl gut zwei Jahre her sein, doch ich hatte es so erlebt, als wäre es erst gestern passiert und genauso fühlte es sich auch an. In meinem Herzen und in meiner Seele. Der Schmerz seines Verlustes überwältigte mich plötzlich wieder so sehr, dass ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Harry hatte mich damals aus dieser Hölle geholt. Irgendwie war es auch ihm gelungen zur einäugigen Hexe zurück zu gelangen. Er hatte gehofft dort auf uns zu treffen. Bellatrix und der andere Todesser, von dem ich heute wusste, dass es Amycus Carrow war, hatten in ihrem Irrsinn nicht bemerkt, wie Harry ihnen gefolgt war. Damals war er zu spät gewesen, um Ron zu retten, doch mit mir hatte er noch rechtzeitig apparieren können.

Bellatrix und Amycus hatten Ron einfach so im Schlamm liegen lassen. Einen Tag später hatten einige Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix seinen toten Körper aus Hogsmeade geholt. Die Beerdigung war der zweitschlimmste Tag meines Lebens. Rons Tod war der schlimmste.

Nach Rons Verlust lebte ich lange in einer Art Resignation. Ich machte unfairerweise Harry Vorwürfe, idiotischerweise Ron, aber vor allem mir selbst, weil ich ganz genau gewusst hatte, welche Dummheit wir eigentlich begingen. Dieser naive Leichtsinn hatte ihn das Leben gekostet. Lange hatte es gedauert, bis ich wieder zu mir gefunden und begriffen hatte, dass es seit seinem Tod nicht nur Leere in meinem Leben gab. Doch jetzt, in genau diesem Moment, fühlte ich wieder diese Leere in mir und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, dann gab es hier in Azkaban nichts mehr, was es lebenswert machte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


End file.
